In Another Life
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: From strangers, to friends, to lovers only for life to tear them apart. Maybe in another life they could be together but not in the one they led. AU


**A/N: So this came to me while listening to Katy Perry's song "The One That Got Away". Now it's beta-ed too and I need to say a big thank you to CrazySue05! Thank you so much sweetie! It's obviously AU and a little OOC but please bear with me.**

* * *

**_~In Another Life~_**

_In another life I would be your girl…  
We keep all our promises, be us against the world…  
And in another life, I would make you stay…  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away…  
The one that got away…_

_The One That Got Away~ Katy Perry_

She could still remember the first time they'd seen each other like it was yesterday. She had paid no mind to the surroundings as they walked through the Court towards the Guardian's offices. Though she had noticed the troubled boy with the emerald green eyes when they entered the room where the Dragomir Princess and her friends were questioned. He looked; she searched for the right word, _lost_! He looked lost and she had the weird urge to help him but of course she shook it off. Hanging out with Rose had been rubbing on her. _That must be it!_ She thought an Alchemist could never see Moroi as something more than freaks of nature.

The second time they met he surprised her by remembering her name. She had mastered something like a smile as they chatted awkwardly for a few minutes before Abe interrupted them. She watched him closely for the few minutes they were alone, he seemed broken and suddenly she wanted to know why. She scowled to herself for getting caught up in idiotic thoughts, she was an Alchemist, and she shouldn't feel bad because some royal Moroi was not getting his way. Though those emerald green eyes would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Over the next few months they spent together they grew friendly towards each other. Somewhere between their crazy adventures and protecting Jill he had weaseled his way into her life. He tolerated her obsession with cars and she put up with his smoking addiction. They used to hang around his flat and he would swear she was his muse. _'You can't take away my muse Sage! Do you want me to fail my exam?' _ He would say every time she had to return back to Jill. Adrian would give her a charming smile, kiss her cheek and walk her to the door. Of course there was nothing romantic between them or so they thought. Other times he would drag her up the stairs of his building and on to the roof accompanied by a bottle of Russian Vodka he had stolen from Dimitri, just because he wanted to piss off the big Russian guy.

_"Where are we going Ivashkov?" She hissed. Sydney hated being out of loop and Adrian had the bad habit of never telling her his plans. _

_"Oh lighten up Sage!" He threw a dazzling smile her way and she felt her heart skip a bit. Why? She couldn't figure out._

_"I'm serious Adrian; we have to go back to Jill." Adrian ignored the authority in her voice as he pushed the door of the roof top open. He hated when she would go into business mode, for her it was all about work. Couldn't she see that he was trying to make her live a little? _

_"Jill is fine Sage! Eddie is with her." He murmured as he pushed her through the door and Sydney gasped at the sight before her. Adrian had brought up blankets and pillows and made a makeshift bed in the middle of the roof top. _

_"You were going on and on and on about the full moon tonight…" He trailed off gesturing towards the big moon that seemed to light up the whole city. True to his words Sydney had said many times how much she'd like to see tonight's full moon. It was a stupid childish tradition she'd had since she was six. She and her mother would stay up late and just watch the beautiful view. Against her better judgment she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. _

_"Thank you!" She whispered against his chest and tried to hold back her tears. It was nice to see that someone other than her mother paid attention to what she was saying._

_"Come on." He smiled and pulled her towards the bed. They settled back and Sydney fixed her eyes on the beautiful moon. Silence fell upon them but they didn't seem to mind. _

_"I thought I loved her you know." Sydney turned to face Adrian. "Rose I mean, I thought I loved her. I had convinced myself that I did." He took a swing from the bottle in his hands. "I didn't want to see what it was before my eyes. She loved Belikov, even when she thought him dead her heart was his." She stayed silent; she knew he needed to let the ghosts of the past go. "I blamed her for months because I thought she broke my heart and cursed her words. She said I needed to find someone that would complete me and not try to hold on to something that wasn't there. I told her she was a fool for trying to give me zen lessons in life but now…" His green eyes met her golden brown ones. "Now I think I know what she meant." He smiled and Sydney found herself captivated by how handsome he looked under the moonlight. _

They had spent the whole night in that makeshift bed. Somehow he ended up wrapped around her with her head buried in his chest. It was the best night's sleep she'd had in a long while, though the morning after was another story. Nothing was the same after that night, maybe it was because of his confession or maybe it was because of what he did for her. Something changed between them and their friendship turned into something more. It wasn't quite love yet but it was just as strong.

_"Sage!" Someone yelled from outside and Sydney shot up from her bed. It was half past three in the morning and she cursed whoever was outside. She opened her window carefully trying not to wake Jill. _

_"What do you want?" She hissed and tried to hold her smile back. She secretly loved it when he showed up unannounced. Adrian gave her a cheeky smile as he leaned against a car. It took her a while to process what kind of car it was. _

_"Get down here and I'll tell you!" Sydney cringed at the volume of his voice._

_"No!" She whisper-yelled making him roll his eyes. _

_"Come down Sage, before I come up!" He threatened. She was ready to tell him where to shove his threats when a groggy voice came from behind her. _

_"For the love of God! Do as he asks!" Jill growled and threw a pillow at her. "I'm trying to sleep here!" The blonde girl mumbled as she turned her back to Sydney and went back to sleep. Sydney on the other hand grabbed her jacket and skipped down the stairs to meet Adrian. _

_"How the hell did you get in here?" She asked him as soon as he was in sight. The rules of the college Jill was in were very strict. No one was allowed in after visiting hours ended. _

_"There are not many things that can keep me away from you or Jailbait, Sage!" He said as he threw his burned cigarette on the ground. Sydney though didn't hear a word of what he said; her eyes were fixed in the beauty Adrian was currently leaning on. Her feet moved on their own accord and took her closer to the 1967 Ford Mustang Convertible. It was the most beautiful car she had ever seen and the one she'd dreamt of owning since she was a child and helped her mom. _

_"Where did you find this?" She asked Adrian, her eyes never leaving the gorgeous car. _

_"You said you'd like to have one of those so I thought why not buy one?" He shrugged. "Just so I could see your expression." He added. "It was worth it!" Adrian smirked and in any other situation she would slap that smirk off of his face but she chose to let it slip this time. "Wanna take a ride?" His idea was temping but Sydney could not leave the college grounds. _

_"Adrian." She turned to face him with a pained expression. She was dying to drive his car and even more to drive his car with him in the passenger seat. Adrian moved closer to her and cupped her face gently._

_"I'm asking for a night with you Sage." He said resting his forehead against hers. "I know I can't have you but please give me only this night." He pleaded and Sydney felt her heart breaking. They could never be together they both knew that but even that little information didn't stop them. _

_"How are we going to get out of here?" She asked letting a defeated sigh out. Adrian grinned and placed a sweet kiss in her lips. If only her father knew what she was really doing in Palm Springs! _

_"It's all set!" That smirk she loved so much reached his lips again and she couldn't help but smile at him. "You don't need to worry." That didn't ease her fears though, a voice inside her head was whispering that Abe had helped Adrian somehow and she knew very well what deals Abe made._

_"Alright." She breathed finally, her body catching up on how close he was to her. It always reacted the same way; shallow breath, heart beating fast, sweaty palms, her mom had called it love. Pushing all the scary thoughts in the back of her mind she snatched the keys from Adrian and moved towards the driver's seat. _

_"Hey!" He exclaimed surprised and she shrugged. _

_"Did you really believe I would let you drive this beauty?" She arched an eyebrow challenging him to say something. "Besides you don't know how to drive a stick!" She teased him using his silly excuse against him. It was one of the sweetest things he'd ever done, to pretend he didn't know how to drive stick and ask for her help. _

_They were silent as Sydney drove them towards their favorite place. Radiohead played softly from the speakers, a band she knew Adrian loved. She also knew she loved him but that was a completely different story. This relationship they had went against everything she had been taught her whole life. Was it so wrong for her to let herself go and love him? Surely love could never be wrong. _

_"Penny for your thoughts?" Adrian's voice brought her out of her thoughts. _

_"Nah, they're boring anyway." She smiled as she parked the car on their favorite hill. They loved this place; it was secluded and had a beautiful view. You could see the golden beach stretching in front of you and especially on a summery night like this one it was a very romantic sight. _

_"You know you're not boring." He scowled at her as they moved to the back seat. Sydney got comfortable in his arms as they settled back. _

_"I know." She murmured and kissed his cheek. Adrian though had other plans, his lips caught hers in a frenzied kiss that left her breathless. He always had that effect on her, he made her feel alive. Adrian was the only thing that reminded her that she was actually young and had her life to live. _

_"I should have known." She smiled as they pulled apart. "That you wanted to seduce me." He smiled back at her words. Truth be told all the time they spent together he wouldn't go farther than a heavy make out session and she was thankful for that at first. But lately she found herself wanting more, wanting all of him in every way possible._

_"Always Sage." He murmured against her neck as his lips left soft kisses on the sensitive skin there. "You know that all I want you from you is your body."_

_"Of course you do." She teased. Her emotions were raging inside of her but love, love was the one that shone bright. On one of the nights where Sydney and Jill would stay up late the Dragomir Princess surprised Sydney by revealing her knowledge about Sydney's and Adrian's relationship, Jill told her that she was on their side and that she approved. Jill assured her that Adrian's feelings were genuine and then proceeded to threaten her not to hurt him or else she would have hell to pay. _

_Thinking back now she could never hurt him, Adrian was a part of her. She wondered how you could love someone in such a sort amount of time; they'd only known each other for a few months. But she loved him with all her heart; she loved him to a point where the thought of having to part with him hurt. She knew that eventually they would have to part, he would go back to his world, marry a royal Moroi woman and she would keep doing her job. Maybe she would take a promotion too or have the chance to have a family. Though none of these options appealed to her, if she had a say she would sell her soul to the devil just to spend the rest of her life with him._

_"Do you love me?" Her voice was a broken whisper in the silent night. _

_"You know I do." He murmured. His lips closed upon hers and Sydney allowed herself to get lost in him. He tasted of cigarettes and whiskey but it didn't bother her at all. The kiss soon turned heated and Adrian's hands slipped under her shirt caressing her skin softly making her moan. Sydney's fingers laced themselves in his silky hair pulling him closer to her. "Tell me to stop Sage." He whispered pulling back breathless, resting his forehead against hers. "Please tell me to stop and I will." Sydney shook her head. _

_"I want you." Her whole body was humming with need, wanting him to complete her. He looked down at her and Sydney could see the doubt in his eyes, he was not doubting himself and his feelings, he just wanted to make sure she was ready to take this step. She knew he wanted to move in the pace she felt comfortable with. "I'm sure Adrian." She said, her words breaking the little self control he mastered around her. _

_Warm lips attacked hers and she shivered as pleasure coursed through her. He always had this effect on her, his kisses made her heart beat fast and her head a little dizzy but that was love right? The dizziness, the butterflies in your stomach and your heart beating so fast you would think it was ready to burst from your chest, at least that's how Rose had described it. _

_Adrian's skilled fingers made quick work of her shirt buttons and in a matter of seconds he was pushing the offending fabric off of her revealing the creamy skin hidden underneath to the pale moonlight. Suddenly it was very clear to her what was about to happen here, under the stars, with only the moon as a witness and the ocean playing a soft tune only for them. Strangely she was not nervous at all. On the contrary she was eager to be his, mind, body and soul! _

_"Adrian!" She moaned as his lips trailed down her neck towards her exposed chest. In her haste to get to him as fast as she could Sydney forget to wear a bra, thinking back now she made their little liaison a little easier, the less clothes they had to pull off the better. His lips wrapped around a stiff nipple sucking gently making her arch her back towards him in pleasure. One of his hands slid down her body and slipped inside her shorts stroking her through her panties. She let a shaky breathe out as he worked her body slowly. Whimpers and mewls escaped her as his hand moved inside her panties, her body was trembling and her breath came out in small puff. _

_Adrian trained his eyes on her, watching her writhing underneath him as he wanted for so many months. His fingers slipped inside her and he could feel her tightening around them. He bit back a groan needing to be in her but willed himself to be patient. This was her first time; he had to take care of her first. She meant too much to him not to. He kissed her forehead, her closed eyelids, her cheeks and finally her lips as she came down from her high._

_"How are you feeling?" He whispered in her ear and Sydney could hear the smile in his voice. _

_"I feel…" She couldn't find the right word for what she felt." I feel good." She snuggled closer to him and placed an open mouth kiss to his neck oblivious to the war raging inside of him. "But I want more Adrian. I want all of you." Her words took him by surprise and so did the emotions swimming in her eyes._

_"Are you sur-"She placed a finger on his lips silencing him. There was no question about how she felt. _

_"Yes I am." She answered his question very serious. "But of course if you don't want to I can ask Brayd-"A growl rambled from his chest and he attacked her lips making her chuckle. All too soon though the thoughts about anything but the man on top of her were gone. Her hands moved on their own accord and rid him from his t-shirt. She was taken aback by the perfection he was, for her at least. They took their time ridding each other from the last pieces of clothes until they were both naked. _

_A loud moan escaped her lips as he settled between her legs. Her whole world was revolving around Adrian right now. Only Adrian! She could feel him against her and if she had to die now she would die a happy woman. Adrian searched blindly for a condom in his jeans pocket and after everything was safe his eyes met hers. "Ready?" He murmured against her lips and she nodded._

_"Ready." She breathed and he slipped inside her. Sydney held her breath as he stretched her for the first time. Her nails bit into the skin of his back and if she hurt him Adrian didn't voice it. Her eyes were closed tight and she tried to take deep breaths. Damn, that hurt more then she thought it would. _

_"Shh. I'm sorry love." He whispered burying his face in her hair. "Look at me." He said swiping the tears that fell from her eyes. Her gaze snapped up to meet his. Adrian cupped her face and brushed his lips over hers. "You won't feel pain anymore. Only pleasure." She could feel the compulsion running through her but right now it was the last thing in her mind. Adrian crushed his lips on hers and pulled out slowly. Her breath hitched as he pushed back in and Sydney couldn't hold back the low moan that escaped her lips. He set a slow pace watching her closely. Her eyes were closed, her head was thrown back and her nails scratched down his back. Strangely this only turned him on more. He knew she had a wild side and he was more than happy to bring it out. She drew the most beautiful picture he had ever seen. _

_It was much better than he thought. Even better than the time he drank from Rose. Being with Sydney like this, becoming one was the most wonderful feeling he'd ever had. This was it for him! Sydney was the one even though he could never have her. He could feel it as their bodies climbed together higher and higher._

_"Adrian!" she mewled and wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him closer. "Please, I-" He knew what she wanted, he could feel her walls fluttering around him. His fingers danced down her body towards the small bundle of nerves. One, two, third time is the charm they say. A small sob left her lips as she came around him pulling Adrian along. _

_"Fuck Sydney." He growled as he shuddered, emptying himself inside of her. They lay there, in each other's arms trying to catch their breath. "I love you." He murmured planting a soft kiss on her lips._

_"I love you too." She smiled sweetly at him. _

The next few months of their relationship were pure heaven. They were in Palm Springs away from everything, obligations and pushy parents. Before they knew it a year had already passed and their love was growing stronger and so did Sydney's fears. They were bound to have what they shared ripped away from them, Adrian might believe that they would figure it out but Sydney knew the truth. They would end up like any other star crossed lovers; their love was doomed to become pain. But that didn't stop them from living it.

_"Don't move." He growled playfully making her giggle. "I'm serious Sage; don't move I'm almost done." She watched him as he put the last touches on his canvas and let a tired breath out as he pulled back. "Perfect!" He murmured to himself satisfied with his work. She stretched her body relishing in the feeling of finally moving again. She had been stuck in this position for the past three hours. She adjusted the sheet that covered her body and walked towards him. _

_"Wow!" She mumbled standing behind him. "You made me look so pretty." Her eyes couldn't move from the painting of her lying on the bed wrapped in only a white bed sheet. There was no way she looked this good in real life. Adrian pulled her to his lap and kissed her hard. Her fingers as if having a mind of their own laced themselves in his soft hair. _

_"You are not just pretty." He said as he pulled back leaving her breathless. "You are beautiful." Sydney found it hard to believe that but living with a father that wasn't proud of you did that to you. She was never enough for her father, always too fat, too stupid, not able to follow orders right, not as good as he was. She didn't let it show all those months but her insecurities were still there and she was afraid that it would accompany her for the rest of her life. _

_"Let's not start this conversation again." She pleaded and adjusted herself so she could straddle his lap. "I have much better ways to spend our time now that your assignment is done." She let the sheet drop from her body and smiled triumphantly as Adrian's eyes trained on her naked chest. _

_"Who are you and what did you do to Sage?" He asked playfully as his arms wrapped around her waist. A squeal left her lips as he picked her up and carried her to the king size bed in the middle of the room. All fears escaped her mind as he laid her down on the soft sheets. _

Things went downhill after that day. The next few days that followed were the worst of her life. The Alchemists let her know that her time with the Dragomir Princess was up and that she was to move on another project meaning that her affair with Adrian had to end. Even the thought brought tears to her eyes.

_"I don't have a choice Adrian!" She growled heatedly. "I took a vow; I'm obligated to keep it. You need to understa-"_

_"There is nothing to understand Sydney." He cut her off. "You have a choice. We can run away, live among humans and never look back. There is nothing to hold us here!" His eyes begged her to take his offer. "I have enough money for 10 lifetimes! Just please come with me." He cupped her face and rested his forehead against hers. "I can't live without you Sage! I thought my break up with Rose hurt but it's nothing compared to what I feel at the thought of losing you, love." She felt tears well up in her eyes as she pulled back. _

_"I'm sorry Adrian." She whispered as she picked up her purse and walked towards the door not daring to look behind. She knew that if she looked at him she would never have the courage to leave him. As the door closed behind her she felt empty, it was like she had left her heart in that room with him. _

And for the last four years that's how she still felt. _Empty. _Her bed was cold, her heart was broken, her life was meanless and most importantly Adrian was not beside her. Carly was the one that put her out of her misery though, her sister sat her down and explained to her how stupid she was for leaving the one man that loved her more than his own life. That was the reason she was here now.

"Sydney Sage." The accented voice was cheerful but still managed to send shivers down her back and not the good kind. Abe was dressed in his usual flashy way and she couldn't help but shake her head a little. Honestly this was the only man she knew that could pull bright colors together so well. "What can I do for you this fine day?" He smiled letting his fangs show.

"You know why I'm here." She said taking a sip of her coffee. "I held my end of the deal; it's your turn now." Her eyes held his not daring to back down. She did as he asked now she wanted her payment.

"Are you sure about this Miss Sage?" He questioned her actions for the hundredth time since they'd first spoken to each other. The opportunity Abe offered was the perfect way for her to leave her Alchemist life behind. She knew that she was about to make a deal with the devil but nothing was more important than seeing Adrian again. When they broke up she made sure to cut every string with him, she didn't talk to any of their common friends with Rose being the only exception. Even then every time Rose would try to bring Adrian up in a conversation Sydney would make it clear to her that she didn't want to know anything.

"Yes." She answered looking him straight in the eyes. Abe studied her for a few seconds, searching her gaze for something and nodded.

"Then we better get down to business." He said happily as he began to explain to her.

**_~In Another Life~_**

Adrian took a look around him. It seemed his latest exhibition was truly a success though none of the paintings was for sale. He had many offers about his work but those paintings and drawings were just for him; he chose to share them with the public because now that she was gone it was the only thing that he had left of her.

"Adrian!" A female voice exclaimed from behind him and he turned to face a stunned Rose, Belikov always by her side; especially now that she pregnant. Yes you heard right Rose was knocked up with Belikov's kid. How? Adrian didn't ask nor wanted to learn for that matter. His friends were happy and that was enough for him. Four years, six months and twelve days had passed since Sydney had left him alone in his flat that night and still he couldn't accept that she was truly gone.

"Little Dhampir." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. He had missed Rose so much; they didn't see each other much since he moved to New York. "Belikov." He nodded politely to the man he once accused of stealing Rose away from him. Now though Adrian knew that Rose was not his to begin with. "How are you? Let me see you!" He said pulling back as Rose twirled around giving him a good view of her rounded tummy. "You look stunning!" He murmured kissing the back of her hand making Rose blush.

"Thank you." She smiled brightly but soon her smile was gone. "How are you?" She asked her eyes filling with sadness. How was he? That was a good question.

"I'm…coping." He answered thoughtfully. The news was like a bucket of cold water for him. All his years away from her Adrian believed that at some point Sydney and him would meet again and maybe have a second chance. In Adrian's mind they were supposed to spend only a few years apart, setting up their lives and then at the proper time meet again like they were in some cheesy Hollywood movie. Never in a million years had he thought that he would lose her like that.

"If you need something, anything really…" Adrian cut her off.

"I know Rose. I'll let you know." He nodded and kissed her cheek. Rose was the one that took it harder than everyone out of all their friends. Sydney's death left a wide hole behind, they all loved the smart Alchemist. Add to the fact that Rose was concerned about how Adrian would react when it really sunk in, plus her hormones, she was a step away from moving to New York just to keep an eye on him. Adrian hurried away from them not wanting to hear another zen lesson in life from Rose; Belikov was really rubbing off on her.

He couldn't get the article he read almost a month ago in the Court's newspaper out of his head. The photos that accompanied the article tortured him in his dreams. All he could see in his nightmares was her beautiful face all bloodied and scarred. _'Alchemist Sydney Sage was found dead last night after her car crashed into a tree while she tried to escape a Strigoi trap. Her funeral will be held tomorrow in her hometown.' _ Was what they wrote and then went on and on how she had helped to keep Jill safe when someone was after her. He sat frozen for hours on his couch reading the words again and again trying to convince himself that this was a lie. By the time Rose and the others had arrived at his house Adrian had trashed everything and had already drank two bottles of whiskey.

He attended the service held in her memory but stood in the back of the church and when everything was done and he was left alone he let himself go and mourn for all that he lost. His eyes fell on the portrait of her wrapped only in a white sheet and the memories came rushing back suffocating him. All the sweet moments they spent together made his heart ache. He couldn't imagine that he would never again smell her perfume, hear her voice or see those golden brown eyes he loved so much. They might have been apart for the past four years but he kept hoping that eventually they would meet again. Now that hope was gone.

"That's a lovely painting." A female voice said from behind him and he felt his blood freeze. "Does the lady in the painting know you have it in plain sight for everyone to see?"Adrian turned slowly to face the woman and felt the air leave his lungs. "I'm Sydney by the way." She said extending her hand to him. "Sydney Mikaelsson." Her golden brown eyes sparkled happily just how he remembered them.

**_~The End~_**

* * *

**A/N: See what I did there? Did you catch the twist? Drop a review and let me know what you think! **

** P.S: Yes Sue, her last name was a VD reference. ;)**


End file.
